


Extra Credit

by Oparu



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="http://doylefan22.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://doylefan22.livejournal.com/"><b>doylefan22</b></a> I know you're into power games, so hopefully this will work for you.  :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://doylefan22.livejournal.com/profile)[**doylefan22**](http://doylefan22.livejournal.com/) I know you're into power games, so hopefully this will work for you. :)

Of course, she had to let Nikola think it was his idea. Helen lets the candle on her desk burn down low so the light in her study is moody and dim. She misses candlelight occasionally. Overhead electric lights, no matter how Nikola adores them, don't have the romance of old gas lights or a simple candle.

Will sits at the end of the sofa, wrapped in a book she'd known would keep him for several hours. Her father was an eloquent man and his journals would have been wildly popular had they ever been published. She could have easily left the room and he'd still be reading.

She doesn't look up from her computer when Nikola comes in. He heads for the fire, warming his perpetually cool hands before he conquers the part of the sofa that once held Will's feet. Nikola stares at them, clears his throat and then, even as Will moves his feet, grabs his knees. Insinuating himself between Will's legs, Nikola leans over him.

"Give me the book," he demands.

Distracted by her computer, Helen looks up only in time to see Nikola set the book aside and kiss Will, full on the mouth. Her protege's eyes widen, becoming saucers as Nikola finishes and turns, grinning towards Helen.

"That was interesting," he announces, smoothing his shirt. His dark eyes land on Helen's and she watches his lips twist into a grin. "I have a proposition."

Will touches his lips, still in shock and looks from Nikola to Helen. She nods to him as she stands, resting her hands on her desk. "We're listening."

She's proud of Will when he nods, and her grin matches Nikola's.

"I'm in town tonight," Nikola offers, running his hand down the buttons of his shirt. His fingers stop to tease one and Helen's reminded of the way his fingers feel on her breast. He watches the shiver that runs up her spine and she sees his teeth creep into view between his lips.

"You were in town last night without kissing me," Will pipes up, and Helen watches him try to put things into perspective for himself.

"Oh William, live in the moment," Nikola winks at him. "You did kiss me back."

Helen circles her desk, ready to intervene but Will smiles calmly. "You kiss very well," he says as Nikola nods and preens.

"Decades of practice," the vampire promises, turning his eyes from Helen to kiss Will again. It's a display, high theatre designed to turn her on; typical of Nikola, who'll see it as killing two birds with one stone. He gets to kiss and know she's watching him.

She's aware of his games. Taking a few steps forward, she drags them apart and takes over where Nikola's lips were. Will responds quickly, more used to her than Nikola, but she can taste the other man. Nikola's hand indecently brushes her breast.

"It's only an offer," she reminds Will, still holding his cheek. "We would-"

"I wouldn't-" Nikola interrupts.

"I wouldn't," she finishes, with a roll of her eyes, "think any less of you if you--"

Will shakes his head to stop her. "Thank you," he says, "but I accept."

Nikola kisses her cheek, leaving point of heat behind. "I knew he would. Me, you," his eyes run over her indecently. "Me. How could he say no?" He holds out his hand towards Will and Helen watches in amusement as Will takes it. "Meet us in your room."

She has to damp the fire, a ritual she finds relaxing, even though the fire is unnecessary for heat or light. It's the last thing she does before bed all through the colder months and she misses it during the summer. With her study quiet, Helen looks around one last time and seals it for the night.

Will would never dare sneak into her bedroom, even now that he's crossed the line between protégé and lover. He's still polite, almost endearingly so, and she's almost afraid to think what levels of corruption Nikola will drag him too.

Will's shirt is hung on her doorknob as an invitation, and Helen raises an eyebrow. The boys certainly aren't bother to be coy. A parade of clothing: Nikola's vest, Will's socks, Nikola's shirt and finally Will's trousers, lead towards her bedroom.

"Charming," she quips, removing her own jacket as she heads into the darkened room. "Rose petals are more traditional."

Nikola's dry chuckle echoes behind her and his cool fingers brush her neck. "Let us get that for you," he offers, drawing Will over. Her protégé is clad only in his shorts but he seems completely comfortable.

Will smiles at her and starts unbuttoning her shirt. "You work too hard," he teases, easing his fingers down through the sensitive skin of her breasts. Her camisole blocks her stomach from his hands, but she can still feel the feathery pressure of his fingers running down.

Nikola frees it from her shoulders, kissing her neck as slides the linen free from her skin. A shiver runs down her spine as her blouse is gently eased from her arms. Nikola continues kissing his way along the back of her neck, working towards the straps of her bra and camisole.

Will nuzzles along her arm, grinning when he tugs on the left strap and Nikola tugs back. "Of it comes," Nikola muses, slipping it down over her shoulder. Will's fingers make quick work of the one on her right. and Nikola starts tugging the camisole up, pressing his naked chest against her back as it goes. Will kisses her clavicle, then makes way for the camisole. Helen sees the flash of silk, then both of their faces, grinning at her.

Nikola kisses Will's cheek, and the irrational flash of jealousy makes the hand on her breast, Will's hand, that much more distracting. His fingers are light, always gentle, and he slips them easily into her bra. It's almost unfair of him to toy with her nipple while kissing Nikola.

When they part, Nikola studies her. "Jealousy suits you," he notices, reaching around her back for the clasp of her bra and leaving a tiny electric shock behind as he undoes it.

"Nikola," she protests and Will silences her with a shy kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Tonight, you're not in charge," he tells her.

"It stings, doesn't it?" Nikola adds, "it'll be good for you." Freeing her bra with a flourish of his hand, he keeps grinning. Helen's hands fly up to cover her breasts and he shakes his head. "You're lucky I didn't cut it off."

"Lingerie is quite expensive," she reminds him.

Will rolls his eyes and starts sliding down the zipper on the back of her skirt.  
"You've had a century to accumulate it," the younger man quips, "'financial considerations should not trump taste,'" he adds in that strange version of her accent Will likes to adopt.

Will guides the skirt lower on her hips and while she's watching his hands, Nikola removes her protective hands from her breasts and nibbles down, flicking his tongue over the tip of one, then caressing the wet spot with a very electrical thumb.

Will's deft fingers free her skirt and he kneels in front of her, letting her grab his shoulder for support as he lifts first one, then the other, high heeled foot out of her skirt. He shares another evil glance with Nikola and starts kissing his way up her inner thigh, stopping as the stocking gives way to bare skin and her garters.

"All these decades," Nikola muses, running cool fingers down the bare skin of her waist, "and you haven't changed the style of your underthings."

"I like it," Will perks up, toying with a garter and kissing her through the silk of her panties. The heat of his breath as he lingers there nearly makes her moan. Biting her lip keeps her quiet, but Nikola catches the gesture.

"Do it again," he whispers down, tangling his fingers in Will's hair.

Taking his time, Will kisses her stomach, just above her panties, then slowly drops. He hovers there, sighing as he kisses the silk. The hot, damp air of his breath seeps through and her moan of anticipation catches in her throat.

"Just like that," Nikola murmurs, kissing her neck in response. "Take her to the bed."

As he stands, Will arrives face to face with her and she searches his wicked expression for help. "You don't have to agree with him," she reminds him. He and Nikola have rarely shared such agreement before.

"Maybe he agrees with me," he retorts, drawing her towards the bed. Will turns them, backing her slowly towards her own bed until it impacts with the top of her thighs. He pushes her down, hand firmly between her breasts as they wait for the third. He crawls up behind her, putting her between both men as he reaches down to unstrap her shoes.

Nikola cuts a stark figure, standing over the bed with the dark bottle of wine in his hand. Helen still isn't sure if the drinking increased once it had no effect on him. They all drank a good deal back at Oxford but he seems to enjoy it more now.

Instead of lifting his glass from the bedstand, Nikola takes a step closer, lowers one knee to the bed and stops, hovering with the bottle's mouth just over Will's chest. Her young protege's eyes widen in surprise, but he makes no move to stop Nikola. He wouldn't, of course.

Helen moves quickly to intercept the bottle. "Nikola," she murmurs softly. "These sheets are pale and that's a particularly dark red."

Will laughs, looking at her with a slight roll of his eyes. As impossible as it may be, he might be agreeing with Nikola. Something passes silently between them and Will's hands are suddenly on her shoulders. Her other shoe forgotten, Will pins her. He pulls her down to the bed and looks up at Nikola with a nod.

Nikola straddles her, moving as one with Will to confine her. He trails one hand down her chest, stopping on her bare stomach. "Sheets can be washed," he chastises her. "This particularly dark red is meant to be savoured off warm human flesh." He leans in, resting his hand on her stomach. His fingers tingle. They always do.

"You don't want me teaching Will the glories of wine improperly, do you?" He looks upward. "Hush her if she complains," Nikola orders and Will's fingers are suddenly warm over her lips.

The wine is cool and wet, pooling between her breasts. She can smell the tang of it in the air, and Will's hand releases her mouth as Nikola urges him forward. Will's tongue touches her nipple before he lowers his mouth to the wine.

Disappearing behind Will's smooth chest, the candlelight reappears to halo Nikola's wicked grin. "He is a fast learner, isn't he?"

Lifting her head, she strains against Will's weight on her arms.

"Should we let her?" Will asks, sharing the kind of smile no one should be allowed to share with Nikola.

"Of course not," Nikola says with a shake of his head. He passes the bottle to Will and kisses her chin as he drops down. More wine, this time less of a shock, pours onto her skin and she can almost see Nikola's smile as he laps it up. He trails a few droplets up her breast and indicates it to Will. "Should we do it together?" he asks with a hint of a devil. They drop in unison, both of them sucking her breasts into their mouths.

Gasping, Helen feels Nikola's hand trail around the edge of her ear. Will's hand runs up her inner thigh and she's surprised he's the more cheeky. As they release her breasts, Nikola kisses his way up and Will lazily works his way down. She's about to protest Will's sly stealing of her panties from beneath the garters, but Nikola kisses her. The tiny shocks of electricity seep through her mouth and his lips are cool and welcoming. His tongue meanders in to tease hers.

Will has her panties down to her knees, and she can feel him expertly sliding them all the way down to her feet. He removes her other shoe, letting it hit the floor as he starts working his way back up. His fingers are gentle, barely present, as he creeps them steadily upwards.

In counterpoint, or perhaps as a distraction, Nikola's hand kneads one of her breasts, stealing her focus up from Will's more tentative hand. She moans into his mouth, sighing as he reaches for the other breast. The crackling distraction Nikola leaves on her skin nearly makes her miss the first brush of skin across her clitoris. The second touch is much more firm and she nearly nips the tongue in her mouth in surprise.

Laughing as he breaks away, Nikola's eyes glint in the darkness. "He is good," he reminds her, before turning his attention to the tiny hairs of her stomach. Making them stand up and following his lazy hand, he runs his tongue back over her breast.

She sighs again, aching and wet when Will's finger vanishes. His mouth leaves points of heat on her thighs as he heads upward. Her groan of wanting brings Nikola back, kneading her breast with punishing fingers before he kisses her. Her gasp when Will's mouth makes contact makes Nikola chuckle again. His tongue languorously runs along her neck and the kiss that follows is gentle.

"Lie back," he urges her, a hand again on her breast. "This is about you, Helen."

Will's hand cups her thigh, tilting her hips for a better angle. His mouth drops to her clitoris, tongue flicking over it maddeningly slow. Nikola always seems to be watching her, patiently toying with her breasts and kissing her when he bores with them. She misses the movement of his hand. Even as Will's mouth never leaves her, a tiny trail of power assaults her skin. Patterns of electricity feel like they're singeing her inner thigh and Will's mouth and fingers push her spiralling upwards.

Will stops, pulling away with her hips desperately thrust towards his mouth. They shift, Will kissing the now damp skin of her stomach as Nikola attacks her clitoris. His fingers dive inside of her, more harsh than Will's. She can taste her own arousal on Will's lips when he kisses her.

She should be doing something more than digging her fingers into desperate twists of her sheets. She grabs the back of Will's head, sinking her fingers into his hair. Helen's nails catch Nikola's shoulder and he gives her thigh an extra shock in return. He's a live wire, a buzzing, prickly, ecstasy between her legs that explodes into her stomach.

Her cry of release earns a proud smile from Will. He kisses her breast, gentle and patient. Her fingers fumble down his stomach, reaching for his penis as she catches her breath. They can't be finished.


End file.
